


Tea Shop

by vgersix



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Shopping, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Married Kirk and Spock visit a local tea shop, where Spock geeks out over the numerous varieties available. Jim, justifiably, thinks he's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling the prompt: May I request some domestic? I love Spirk and domesticity together ; v ;♥
> 
> \- spocktome

They had been meaning to visit this tea shop for weeks now, and with the long weekend away from academy duties, they had finally found a spare afternoon for some shopping. 

Jim wandered the aisles, taking his time to peruse the veritable mountains of tea available. There were so many kinds… red teas and black teas and herbal teas – teas from Earth, Vulcan, Romulus… some blends combining teas from planets on opposite sides of the galaxy – the ultimate in cultural exchange, he chuckled inwardly. 

As he turned the corner, he was further amused to find Spock standing in the middle of the chai aisle, a can of loose leaf in each hand. He peered down at one, then the other, turning each over in his palms to analyze the information printed on the container’s exterior.

“Spock,” Jim chuckled under his breath. “It’s not a new species of insect, you know – is the in depth analysis really necessary?”

The Vulcan’s deep brown eyes rose to meet Jim’s, and there was indeed the same glimmer of feverish excitement there that would normally accompany a new scientific discovery. 

“Jim, did you know the colonial settlement on Nova Proxima had begun tea cultivation? This one,” he indicated the square tin in one hand, “is a spiced apple chai of Terran origin, but featuring a unique flavor due to the soil content on Nova Proxima. 

And this one,” he turned his attention to the second tin now, “is a blend of chocolate and white chai originally grown in the coastal regions of India – containing a new set of spices endemic to Nova Proxima and not grown anywhere else in the galaxy. It is truly fascinating what the colonists have accomplished in so short a ti–”

Jim made a failed attempt to suppress a giggle, covering his mouth with his hands.

“Captain?” Spock asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Is something amusing?”

Jim shook his head and stepped forward to plant a kiss on his bondmate’s lips – grateful to have those beautiful hands already occupied with the tea, lest Spock move to discourage the PDA. 

Spock held the tins at arm’s length, as if at a loss for any other reaction. Jim found the image delightfully funny, and wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist to pull him close, now choking on giggles. 

“Spock, you’re adorable. Let’s buy these. We’ll go home and make some.”

“Ah,” Spock said, struggling to keep the blush from his cheeks. “Indeed.”

“Hey, did you say one of these has chocolate in it?”

A slight pause. 

A quirked eyebrow.

Jim laughed, throwing his arms around the Vulcan again. “Well Spock, if you wanted to get drunk and have your way with me, all you had to do was ask!”

__

END

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: [k/s blog](http://spirkian.tumblr.com/) | [personal blog](http://vgersix.tumblr.com/) | [email me](mailto:vgersixwrites@gmail.com)


End file.
